


Day 2: Forced vacation

by TheBlazeCal



Series: Spideypool week (SEPTEMBER 2ND–8TH) [2]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, spideypool - Fandom
Genre: M/M, spideypool week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 20:53:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4720073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlazeCal/pseuds/TheBlazeCal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spidey got injured which ddn't go unnoticed by the merc with a mouth, who writes out a forced vacation day, which Spidey will have to take, like it or not</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 2: Forced vacation

“Deadpool let me go! I have a job to do…”

The merc however didn’t budge, he staid seated on the young heroes legs keeping him pinned down on the crabby couch in an equally crabby apartment.

“Don’t make me shrink you hamster size baby boy, I still have some of that stuff left…I had Rhino as a pet in a hamster ball for a while, if you refuse to take a break to relax and recover I am giving you the hamster treatment…”

“I promise I am all healed, let me go to work…”

“The city will still exist tomorrow, plenty of ass to kick later, let the cops do their own job for a day…you don’t even get paid for this.”

He sighed, there was no reasoning with that man when he got something in his head, just like the time where he had convinced himself they were partners, Spidey just had to suffer through it. After all this one of Deadpool’s more predictable moments, if he went against it too much things could turn dangerously unpredictable pretty quickly. He doubted Deadpool would ever purposely kill or hurt him, the man respected him in some weird obsessive kind of way, which flattered him.

“Fine, but can you get off my legs, they are getting numb…”

The merc got of his legs and walked to the kitchen part of the apartment, putting on a kiss the cook apron before returning to tuck him in tightly. He held a warning finger out to him and removed his web shooters in a surprisingly quick manner.

“You got your side cut open, you need a day off to recuperate, unlike me you don’t return from the death, you heal quickly but not that quick.”

He groaned and tried to squirm out from under the blanket, but after another warning sound from the merc with a mouth he stayed put, listening to him blab on about the joys of a day off and about taking care of yourself, before he started arguing with himself that he isn’t talking about his own lifestyle.

Soon he found the merc sitting on the ground leaning against the couch with a plate of pancakes, while he too had some pancakes, Deadpool had rolled up his mask and was eating calmly, only getting up a few times when he thought of other toppings ‘his baby boy’ just had to try on his pancakes.

The recovering hero was finally able to escape being stuffed further with pancakes when he burped from a swollen and overloaded stomache, which resulted in earning him a smoothie while his ‘host’ whistled cheerfully and danced through the living area as he cleaned up his apartment some more, mumbling to himself about how it shouldn’t be such a mess when his precious baby boy was over.

Eventually Deadpool seemed to get distracted from that and turned off the television sitting back down on the ground against the couch, letting his arms rest at his ‘guest’s’ side as he watched the television, telling his company random things about the cartoon or discussing how that stuff were possible or not.

The young hero felt a suprising calm wash over him after he got used to it, the ache in his side lessened as he relaxed and when he got used to it the couch was actually kinda comfy, he felt himself slip into a slumber, thinking about how a day off every now and then, might not be so bad…


End file.
